Quédate Conmigo
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Kaz había encontrado a los padres de Inej, le había comprado un barco, él quería que ella fuera libre lejos de toda esa maldita ciudad: Ketterdam... entonces ¿por qué su corazón se llenaba de temor ante la idea de que ella se fuera? Simplemente era tan egoísta que no quería dejarla ir. Pero ella merecía ser feliz. Y él lo aceptaría. KAZ X INEJ Six of Crows-Seis de Cuervos


**¡Hola! Antes de que me lancen piedras, el capítulo de La Demencia del Rey bajo la montaña está casi listo, aún le faltan muchas cosas pero ya casi está así que no desesperen. Por otro lado escribí este pequeño One-shot de la duología Six of Crows porque amé a estos personajes y necesitaba más.**

 **Si aun no la leen se las recomiendo muchísimo, me llenó completamente; solo les digo que si lo están leyendo este se ubica en la segunda parte de la duología, entre los dos últimos capítulos así que es probable que contenga spoilers.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos.**

 **Kaz… Inej… Bardugo… ¡ACCIÓN!**

 **QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Lo tomó de la mano sin importarle que un par de veces estuvieran a punto de caerse por la carrera que llevaban en el camino desigual a las orillas del puerto de Ketterdam, ella solo tenía ojos para las personas frente a ella. Su familia, sus amados padres, al fin después de años los tenía frente a ella.

-¡Inej! –gritó la mujer morena en vestidos coloridos que se popularizaban en el circo que tenían. Inej no respondió, solo se lanzó a sus brazos soltando momentáneamente a Kaz para al fin sentir a su progenitora cerca de su cuerpo, había extrañado su calidez, el latido de su corazón cerca del suyo. En algún momento ambas comenzaron a llorar.

-Mamá… -

-Mi hermosa niña –dijo la mayor estrechándola lo más fuerte que podía, sentía que si la soltaba desaparecería.

-Inej… -dijo su padre uniéndose al abrazo de las dos mujeres que más amaba en la vida –después de que te llevaron no hemos parado de buscarte, creímos que… -

-Aquí estoy papá, estoy bien –el hombre le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar besando sus mejillas juguetonamente provocándole risas infantiles a la mejor informante de Kerch; fue una risa adicional la que los hizo despertar, Kaz se mostró incómodo al recibir la mirada de los tres Ravkanos.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir –dijo carraspeando la garganta, Inej había escuchado escasas veces desde que lo conocía esa risa carente de malicia o arrogancia. Le encantó.

Sujetó la mano de Kaz nuevamente arrastrándolo junto a ella lentamente mientras él realizaba pasos forzados sosteniéndose de su preciado bastón.

-Mamá, papá; les presento a Kaz Brekker, él es el que me ha ayudado casi desde que llegué aquí –el apodado "manos suciias" no lo llamaría ayuda exactamente, más bien ella era una compra suya pero no le diría eso a sus padres.

-Un gusto señores Ghafa –con los guantes puestos de nuevo, tomó la mano de la madre de su espectro para besarla con delicadeza que tendría alguien de la realeza, ella se ruborizó un poco.

-Que caballerito tan amable, tu novio es agradable, cariño –dijo provocando un extenso rubor en la mejilla de ambos, pero más notorio en Kaz por su palida piel aunque buscaba mirar a cualquier otro lado para evitar la mirada inquisitiva del padre de Inej.

-Nosotros… bueno… -trataba de explicar la joven morena pero le era imposible sintiéndose tan nerviosa, no significaba que no deseara serlo pero ¿Kaz era de ese tipo de chicos? Era un malnacido, un ladrón, un embustero, un canalla pero… aunque no lo aceptara ella sabía que se había preocupado por cada uno de los indeseables: Nina, Jesper, Wylan, Matthias, e incluso podía asegurar que un poco por ella pero… aunque deseaba besarlo aquella vez que estaba curando sus heridas en aquel baño de hotel algo lo detuvo. Quizá simplemente no le gustaba tanto.

-No tienes que explicarnos –dijo para después abrazarla de nuevo –estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo otra vez –

-Ambos. No tienes idea –dijo su padre sacándole otra sonrisa.

-Si me permiten, me gustaría guiarlos a donde se hospedarán el día de hoy –

-¿Encontraste lugar en un hotel? –ella esperaba que fuera en la zona universitaria y no en cualquier mugrero del Barril.

-No exactamente, caminemos –Inej fue tomada de cada brazo por sus padres buscando entablar las buenas nuevas. Sus padres le contaron de lo prospero que era el circo a pesar de que el numero favorito que era el de ella pasando por la cuerda floja hubiera sido eliminado, lo mucho que la extrañaban sus primos y tíos, o la situación que se estaba viviendo como consecuencias de la guerra entre Ravka y Djerda.

Ella por otro lado le contaba de sus amigos, de Kaz, de cosas alternas en el Barril disfrazándolas para evitar que sonara tan grotesco, u omitiendo cuando fue vendida en una de las casas de placer, evitaría a toda costa que sus padres se enteraran de ellos.

-Soy algo como una informante para Kaz, le ayudo con ciertos negocios que tiene –dijo sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que salían las mentiras de su boca.

-La mejor. Se lo aseguro –dijo él mirándolas de reojo, no pudieron notar la diminuta sonrisa en el rostro del nuevo líder de los Indeseables. Lo que si notaban sus padres era como la gente instantáneamente al ver a Kaz esquivaba su mirada, pasaban al otro lado de la acera evitando cualquier contacto con aquel hombre que cojeaba.

En algún punto llegaron a la zona residencial más costosa de Kerch, se dirigían a la casa de Wylan.

La reja se abrió dando paso a una gran mansión de extensos jardines. Los ravkanos se veían realmente maravillados por tanta belleza, pero un joven de tez negra se les acercó con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Inej! Volviste rápido, creí que tardarías más, como ibas con Kaz –el mencionado lo fulminó con la mirada imponiéndole un _"cállate"_ pero la mirada de Jesper pasó a los dos adultos.

-Jesper, ellos son mis padres –

-¿En serio? –dijo incrédulo y sorprendido –pues bienvenidos a nuestra casa, aunque técnicamente nosotros somos los mantenidos aquí, pero nos dan oportunidad ¡Cariño, ven! –

Su novio salió de la casa con el rostro lleno de ceniza y polvo negro debido a sus nuevos experimentos.

-Te dije que no me llamaras si estaba trabajando con químicos –

-Pero mira nada más quienes nos visitan –dijo Jesper tomando a Wylan de la cintura.

-Deben ser los padres de Inej –

-¿Fuiste tu quien nos mandó la carta? –dijo el mayor estrechando la mano del joven pelirrojo quien negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No! Claro que no, me está dando mucho crédito. Kaz fue el que los encontró, yo solo envié el barco por ustedes –

-Debes ser un muchacho muy listo si nos encontraste con nada de información –

-Sabía que tenían un circo en Ravka, con algunos archivos de gente en Kerch logré conseguir su ubicación. No es gran cosa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros caminando sin invitación previa al interior de la mansión, Inej soltó a sus padres incitándolos a pasar para ahora seguir a Kaz.

-Si creen que eso es exagerado, debieron ver como dejó a un tipo después de que Inej… -Wylan tuvo que codearlo para que evitara contar eso, no quería que Kaz quedara mal frente a los padres de lo que ellos llamaban "su chica" a modo de burla –solo les puedo decir que el tipo tendrá que echarle un ojo en sus asuntos antes de meterse con Kaz –los incitó a pasar aunque ya no estaban tan seguros de las amistades de su hija.

.

La EX señora Van Eck los recibió calurosamente en su hogar dándoles una habitación para dormir, sirvieron la cena de la cual todos comieron, incluso Kaz que no pudo evitar las bromas de Jesper cuando le decía que creía que él se alimentaba de dinero y de la sangre de sus enemigos recibiendo carcajadas de la matriarca de la casa, de Inej y un regaño de Wylan por ser tan inoportuno.

Kaz solo se limitaba a disfrutar de la risa de su espectro, reía tan deliciosamente que el pensamiento de embriagarse con ese sonido le regresó a la mente.

-Inej nos dijo que eras un geniecillo, ¿es correcto? –dijo el señor Ghafa bebiendo de su té mirando con interés al pelirrojo.

-Yo no me consideraría… -

-¡Claro que lo es! Tiene trucos increíbles con químicos –

-No son trucos, es ciencia –

-Trucos científicos –contraataco Jesper.

-Podrías ayudarnos, tratamos de dar un gran espectáculo en el circo y creo que algo con chispas y color sería esplendido, pero nada que se haya visto antes –los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron ante la idea de crear algo nuevo.

-Puede pasar a mi laboratorio después de comer –

-¡Esplendido! –dijo el mayor, desvió su mirada a su hija notando que reía de algo hablando con Kaz mientras este solo asentía pero un brillo curioso se asentaba en sus pupilas. Veía a su hija, a su pequeña con algo que no era solo deseo, era algo más, lo mismo que se reflejaba en los ojos de aquel chico de nombre Jesper al ver a Wylan.

No sabía si debía detener eso, dudaba que ese chico Kaz fuese una buena persona, aun así Inej se veía cómoda y alegre junto a él.

.

Habían llevado a los señores Ghafa a escuchar a Wylan tocar el piano esa noche, todos se encontraban dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba el pianoforte y varios otros instrumentos. Los únicos que faltaban eran Kaz e Inej. No se encontraban lejos, simplemente hablaban en el pasillo, ella recargada en la pared mirando hacia Kaz quien estaba aguantando el dolor en la pierna solo por estar un poco más con ella.

-No puedo creer que los encontraras, siento como si no hubieran pasado años –dijo sonriente.

-Ya que no tienes ningún contrato atándote creí que querrías empezar donde lo dejaste –ahora que lo veía, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que se quedaría porque tenía asuntos pendientes en la ciudad, con sus padres ahí su estómago se hacía un nudo sabiendo que había probabilidad de que se fuera, lejos a donde no puede alcanzarla, a ser feliz con su familia. Quizá encontraría un esposo ravkano y se olvidaría de él. Pero él no podría olvidarse de ella.

-En serio, gracias Kaz. No sé cómo pagártelo –

 _Quédate aquí conmigo_. Pensó Kaz, deseó gritárselo, decirle que no podría sobrevivir un día sabiendo que estaba al otro lado del mar.

-Algo de información después no estaría mal, Pekka aún sigue ahí, quizá puedas amenazarlo un poco para que no interfiera en el Barril –dijo muy a fuerzas pero suficientemente convincente para que ella esbozara una sonrisa.

-Puedo con ello –

El silencio se propagó entre los dos amortiguado solo por las últimas notas de una canción que desconocían seguida de una serie de aplausos.

-Inej, qu…. – _quédate._ Se vio interrumpido por la intromisión del padre de Inej quien los vio con una gran sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Este chico es realmente bueno, vamos, canta con nosotros –la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló junto a ellos sentados en varias sillas alrededor de Wylan quien discutía con su madre sobre que canción tocar. Kaz se quedó recargado en el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo su peso en la pierna buena dejando colgando casi en su mano el bastón.

Inej propuso cantar una canción de borrachos que había escuchado cantar de Nina, cuando aún estaba herida y no deseaba dormir esa noche rumbo a Djerda. Deseó que su amiga estuviera ahí, y presentarle a sus padres pero seguro ahora se encontraba muy lejos en Djerda entre las gruesas capas de hielo.

 _Rezaré a los dioses por ti, Matthias_. Se dijo Inej mientras entonaba esa canción desafinando a ratos pero divirtiéndose de forma excelsa, Jesper cantaba a todo volumen siguiéndola mientras Wylan tocaba el piano al compás de sus voces irregulares. Los padres intentaban seguir el hilo al cantar pero les era difícil.

El Cuervo de Ketterdam solo observó la cálida escena recordando en un flash a Jordie. _Seguro la adorarías, ella es solo luz en un mundo de oscuridad. Yo soy esa oscuridad._ Su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente comenzando a pensar en ello. Había hecho todo eso para que dejara de estar atada a esa ciudad de porquería, quería que fuera libre pero aun así deseaba retenerla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir, tocar su piel apiñonada y besar cada centímetro; se sintió furioso y celoso de todos aquellos cerdos que la habían tocado en el Burdel de Taante Helen, deseó matarlos a todos ellos, borrar cada toque que hicieron sobre la piel morena de _su_ chica… no, no era su chica; ella no pertenecía a nadie, ni si quiera a él.

-¡Hey Kaz! Canta con nosotros, no seas amargado –le incitó Jesper, pero el mencionado solo irguió su postura y se acercó al grupo.

-Debo irme, hay asuntos que debo atender –se despidió de los Ghafa y de la madre de Wylan, al resto solo le dedicó una mirada, cada una significativa a su manera; se dio la vuelta sin más saliendo por la puerta.

-¡También te queremos, adiós! –Gritó Jesper –no es de despedidas –dijo a los mayores, Inej fue la que se levantó a trompicones corriendo para darle alcance.

-¡Kaz! –gritó bajando las escaleras encontrándolo ya en el umbral a punto de salir –es temprano, seguro lo que sea que debas resolver puede esperar hasta mañana –

-El dinero no se hace gratis, Espectro. Ya lo deberías saber, deben estarme esperando con muchos problemas que debo resolver –

-Dime que es lo que ibas a decirme en el pasillo –en su mente ella gritaba _por favor, di algo,_ pero solo bajó la mirada acortando la distancia entre los dos, la miró hacia arriba debido a que ella estaba parada dos escalones ascendientes.

-Solo que… ya que tus padres están aquí es obvio que desearás ir con ellos. Nada te ata aquí, te deseo suerte a donde vayas, quizá hasta rece a tu dios –dijo con cierta burla pero ella no reía, le rogaba con la mirada que se quedara, que le dijera la verdad, que se quitara esa armadura de vanidad, odio, avaricia y venganza, que le dejara ver al verdadero Kaz Brekker –mereces ser feliz –fueron las palabras más sinceras que había escuchado de sus labios.

Tan cerca, sus labios estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro pero un poco antes de si quiera rozarlos el dolor de su partida le llegó al castaño a la mente, bajó la mirada y se alejó dos pasos. Solo una muda despedida recibió. Kaz ya no se encontraba dentro de la mansión.

Su andar pausado debido a la cojera lo detuvo ya cerca de la reja de la mansión, dio una mirada al hogar del _mercito_ notando a lo lejos la habitación de música donde todos seguían ahí, eso es lo que quería para ella; que fuera feliz, que saliera de ese infierno; pero dolía, dolía casi tanto como cuando vio a Jordie con la mirada vacía flotando en el agua. Simplemente era egoísta y la quería solo para él.

 _Es solo una distracción, en cuanto se vaya todo volverá a ser como antes_. Salió de la mansión y se internó en las calles alumbradas tenuemente por faroles, y en la oscuridad sintió sus piernas fallar dejándolo caer al suelo, sintió escalofríos y convulsiones que le impedían respirar, los ojos se le aguaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo las ganas de llorar eran inevitables. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos enguantadas derramando lágrimas pero sin soltar ni un solo sonido, la frustración lo carcomía, la impotencia.

 _Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate._ _Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate. Quédate._

 _Quédate conmigo, Inej. Te quiero. Te quiero conmigo. Te amo. No me dejes tú también._

Los faroles alumbraron esa noche a un desdichado ladrón al que sin saberlo le habían robado el corazón.

.

Con dificultad había llegado al Club del Cuervo la noche anterior, se había tirado en su cama y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido, se sentía terriblemente agotado. Agradeció no toparse con ninguno de los indeseables porque sería algo muy problemático para su reputación.

Los barcos anunciaban su llegada o retirada del puerto muy a lo lejos. En uno de ellos seguro se encontraba ella. Soltó un suspiro mirando por la ventana de su despacho el cielo gris de Ketterdam.

 _Todo será como antes, cuando deje de doler_.

Un par de golpes a la puerta le llamaron, solo como mero anuncio porque en dos segundos Anika ya había abierto la puerta mostrando una sonrisa pícara, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tienes una visita, Kaz –

-Cancela todas; no estoy de humor de recibir a nadie –dijo con un semblante sombrío.

-Estoy segura de que no quieres dejar esta pasar –dijo, Kaz solo le dio la espalda dándole a entender que no quería discusiones. Escuchó la puerta cerrar a sus espaldas y destensó los músculos de su espalda. Pero sentía esa esencia, esa presencia en el aire, abrió los ojos como platos y giró encontrándose con ella, la autora de su tormento parada frente a él, con el cabello suelto como pocas veces la había visto, con un vestido simple, sin su traje de espectro o de servidora de Taante Helen, solo era Inej. Solo ella.

-¿Aun quieres cancelar? –dijo curvando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo realmente sorprendido.

-Pasaba a saludar, mis padres se irán en unos días así que necesitan algo de ropa y conozco buenos lugares donde venden en el Barril gracias a Nina –

-¿Tus padres? –

-Sí, solo ellos. Te lo dije, tengo cosas pendientes en esta ciudad, asuntos que resolver –se acercó de manera felina hacia él alcanzando su mano enguantada –Pekka no volverá, le hice una visita anoche –Kaz estaba adormecido por su voz solo viendo lo que hacía, quitó el guante de su mano y siguió con la otra –me quedaré en casa de Wylan hasta que consiga comprar algo, algo que me guste al menos –entrelazó sus dedos con los de él escuchando su respiración pesada –y aun me debes una disculpa –

-¿Qué? –

-Dijiste que todos éramos reemplazables, que yo lo era. Me debes una disculpa –entonces era eso, cuando la habían acuchillado pedía que se disculpara por eso –no soy una inversión para ti, ¿verdad? No eres como todos ellos –dijo refiriéndose a todos los clientes que tuvo viviendo como prostituta.

-No. No eres reemplazable, y aunque fueras una inversión serías la mejor que he hecho –acarició el pómulo bronceado de Inej haciendo que ella batiera sus espesas pestañas –Lamento ser egoísta, pero quiero que te quedes, aquí en Ketterdam, conmigo –ella acercó su mano al pecho de Kaz sintiendo su corazón desbocado, esas palabras deben haberle costado mucho de decir.

-Soy tu espectro, tu sombra; no me iré a ningún lado mientras estés aquí. Tú dices que nada me ata pero… no soy capaz de alejarme de ti –

Ya no aguantaban más espera, habían sido casi dos años, pero ya no más, tomó su rostro y la abrazó por la cintura chocando sus labios sin sentir nauseas o repulsión al contacto de sus pieles, solo no quería parar, ahora no. Ella recorrió el camino de su pecho a su cuello y lo acercó más profundizando el beso.

Los labios de ambos estaban resecos, húmedos por el ambiente cercano a la primavera y el conjunto de aromas que se mezclaban en una desagradable construcción dentro del Club del Cuervo, aun así para ellos era el ambiente perfecto. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la ravkana cuando Kaz la pegó más a su pecho. No la dejaría ir, aun si ella pataleaba no la soltaría. Hablando en sentido figurado y literal.

Se fueron separando poco a poco aun sintiendo su respiración. Él sabía todo de ella. Ella no sabía casi nada sobre él, pero no lo presionaría; daría tiempo al tiempo para que todo se pudiera desenvolver con facilidad.

-¿Te quedarás siempre conmigo? –dijo Kaz como si fuera un niño temeroso.

-Aún lejos de aquí siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre sabré donde regresar. Aquí está mi corazón –dijo juntando su frente con la de él.

Ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba se volvieron a besar, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. Por otro lado eran ignorantes de como el señor Ghafa estaba barriendo con todos en el juego de cartas, Jesper ya había perdido el poco dinero que Wylan le permitía para que no se metiera en situaciones como esa.

-Gané de nuevo, caballeros –todos bufaron exasperados, Jesper deseó que alguien estuviera ahí para detenerlo de dejar más dinero sobre la mesa pero con lo que traía puesto Inej – _no que se viera mal en realidad, sino que se veía muy común, pero traía un vestido –_ estaba casi seguro que Kaz no la dejaría salir en un buen rato.

-Otros 43 Kruge –dijo el pistolero. El padre de Inej definitivamente iba a dejarlo pobre. O eso hubiera pasado si su esposa no hubiera llegado a detenerlos alegando que era un juego de vagos y que solo destruía a las personas, a pesar de que ya había ganado un buen dinero les repartió todo a cada uno de los jugadores de nuevo.

-No te metas con niños, mira sus caras de angustia –dijo molesta apuntando a cada uno de ellos que instantáneamente se ruborizaron.

Esa mujer tenía un carácter realmente fuerte.

Si supieran que era la madre del Espectro seguro habrían salido corriendo, o que era prácticamente la _suegra_ –como había dicho Jesper –del Cuervo, líder de los indeseables y prácticamente Rey del Barril. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a Anika para que pudieran burlarse de Kaz. No la iba a tener fácil con sus suegros.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y tengo ganas de escribir un short—fic de este par de libros, además de que tengo planeado uno de Captive Prince, de Drarry/Harco, BelegXTúrin, MelkiorXSauron y algunos otros. Pero será cuando termine el de El Hobbit.**

 **Como sea, los leo pronto. Espero les haya gustado. Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
